<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There is Only You by winter_mao_flower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859280">There is Only You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_mao_flower/pseuds/winter_mao_flower'>winter_mao_flower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DimiAshe Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I wanted to get this done for dimiashe week though :(, Light Angst, M/M, ashe as hua cheng, dimitri as xie lian, mild spoilers for tgcf but I changed a few things, or smth like that idk, post tgcf with flashbacks, tgcf au, this is actually pretty short oh my god</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_mao_flower/pseuds/winter_mao_flower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dimiashe but it's a completely self-indulgent tgcf au! </p><p>Dimitri, the Kindred Lion Martial God, His Highness the Crown Prince<br/>Ashe, Thousand Arrows Violet Storm, the Ghost King</p><p>A heavenly official and the ghost king, such an unlikely pair, but they are a pair that exists</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DimiAshe Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There is Only You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is so late oh my god</p><p>THIS CONTAINS TGCF SPOILERS- I already tagged it but still, just incase you didn't read them. It takes place after the events of tgcf to avoid heavy spoilers even though I changed a few things for the flashbacks. I will italicize them in case you do not want to see hints of canon for the novel (chapter 95 and book 4 are referenced).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dimitri sat on a cart, reading through multiple scrolls to catch up on what he had missed. He sighed as he placed his scrolls down and took out some bread. “The heavens became much more complicated than I remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A laugh came from the side on the cart, along with a familiar voice. “The heavens have always been complicated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spatz?” Dimitri put the bread back in his sleeve before moving to see that it was indeed Spatz. “I haven’t seen you since the ghost incident in that town. It’s good to see you again.” Said ghost incident was resolved quite peacefully, but he never got the chance to return the ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. It’s good to see you again too.” Spatz looked at the scrolls Dimitri had. “Why read those when you could just ask me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you were on here in the first place.” Dimitri shook his head. “Also, do you know a lot about the heavens?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spatz laughed softly. “Not just the heavens. I know about the ghost realm and the mortal realm too. Ask me anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused before moving a bit closer to Spatz. “Then, tell me about the Relentless Edge Ashen Protector.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aside from the general fact that he’s a Supreme level ghost and that he is the twin brother of the Gleaming Sword Martial Goddess, he’s got a pretty dangerous sword. It mirrors the Creator because the person who forged the sword was the same person who forged the Creator sword. One was blessed by the heavens while the other was cursed. Everyone wanted the Creator, but no one wanted the other sword. Byleth, as fearsome as he is, took the sword simply because he felt bad for it. It was a sword of good quality and for it to be left alone would let it go to waste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He felt bad for the sword?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Spatz smiled a bit fondly, as if he knew this person himself. “The sword took a liking to him ever since. When he ascended, he found out that he could not keep his sword and immediately jumped back down. The sword has a mind of its own and extends to extreme lengths in order to pursue their enemies. Which is how Byleth got the first half of his name, he got the second half of his name by protecting a kingdom that fell to ashes. Even when the kingdom fell, he still stayed there for years, protecting it from any bandits that may come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s...quite different from what I heard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, things tend to get mixed up when time passes. I am telling you the truth though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri nodded and took out his bread, before splitting it in half and giving the other half to Spatz. “Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Thank you.” He reluctantly took the bread half and ate it. “Is there more you want to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raging Waves Lavender Moon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuri? Well...he rules the water and he keeps to himself often. He’s good friends with the Ghost King and he has a crush on Byleth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He-” Dimitri almost choked on his bread. “He has a crush on Relentless Edge Ashen Protector? How do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’ve seen the way they acted while they were together you would know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen them yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Spatz smiled before he continued. “Anyway, since he keeps to himself not much is known, but the reason why he got his name was because once, there were people living by the shore, close to his territory. Yuri often spent time with them, and they didn’t know he was a Calamity. They enjoyed his company and always invited him to eat with them, giving him gifts as well. One day, however, those people were gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were killed for being involved with Yuri. Because of that, everytime someone tries to get close to his territory, he makes the waves rage so they don’t come close, whether it’s friend or foe. It was particularly bad the first few years though, he had raged for no reason...or rather, that’s what everyone else saw. He was simply grieving. The moon in the sky turns lavender because that was the favorite color of the child he had taken a fondness to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also different from what you heard, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri nodded. “Then...what about Thousand Arrows Violet Storm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spatz glanced at him. “What do you want to know? There’s a lot to unpack there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did he-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cart stopped and they looked up. “Have we arrived?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sorry but this is as far as I can take you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem.” Dimitri got down from the cart and Spatz followed. “Thank you, kind sir!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. Be safe out there.” The person left to go a different way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri glanced at Spatz, making eye contact with them before they both burst into laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness,” Spatz- or rather, Ashe, looked at him. “I think this is the tenth time we’ve done this by now. Aren’t the heavens tired of hearing our conversations? I know there are some watching us as we speak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let them be tired.” Dimitri gently held Ashe’s hand. “I like remembering how we first met in...hundreds of years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah, me too. But if that’s the case then shouldn’t I fall from somewhere above again and trust you to catch me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, even if you’re immortal, I couldn’t stand losing you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you not catch me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would, but that doesn’t mean I won’t have fear in my heart when I see you fall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe smiled and quietly led Dimitri through the Ghost City. They talked as they passed by the ghosts and humans there, waving to them. They were rowdy and got the occasional scolding from Ashe, but then they’d fluster Ashe so much that he’d just speed walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at the divine temple Ashe had built for him so many years ago, and as they walked into the temple, Ashe firmly closed the doors, a red flush on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri laughed softly, wrapping his arms around the other. “I see my Ghost King isn’t immune to their comments about us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s…” Ashe sighed. “Everyone knows now, and they tease me about it all the time. I can only handle so much, Your Highness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are strong, the luckiest person on this earth with thousands of followers bringing good fortune, even though you may not look dangerous, you are certainly powerful.” He cupped Ashe’s cheek, the one where the eyepatch was. “...Yet when it comes to me, you become-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe, having had enough, pulled Dimitri down and kissed him deeply, in which he obliged. He then remembered the first time they kissed.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri was being chased by a particular ghost spirit, a fairly ferocious one. Whatever he did, he couldn’t open his mouth, or else the ghost would come and settle within him, making him appear to be with child. Of course, that wasn’t naturally possible because he was a man, so the sight would have definitely been unsettling to see.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As he was being chased, he leapt out the window of the building and landed in the water, and when he needed to breathe, the ghost spirit almost entered his body, but instead, Ashe appeared and kissed him, preventing the ghost spirit from doing so. They parted to breathe, but the ghost would once again try to enter his body, so he kissed Ashe again. The kiss became more heated as they did so.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ashe captured the ghost spirit in a pot and threw an arrow into the sky, watching it rapidly spin and shoot into the water, bringing them back to shore. By the time he had properly registered the kiss, his face heated up and turned red, looking at anywhere but Ashe. At the time he had even panicked and started to say nonsensical things. He doesn’t remember what he said, or much of what happened, really.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...ah?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y-Your Highness, I apologize I just-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I...I…No...” A dazed expression was on Dimitri’s face as he crawled away from Ashe, feeling a bit numb. “where’s my lance? Oh haha right it’s gone- my sword- oh that’s gone too.” He continued to mumble things like that before Ashe stopped him, causing him to shut up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He frowned. “Your Highness…” He trailed off as he looked down and saw the large needles pinned through Dimitri’s feet and legs through some...unfortunate events that happened as he was being chased, large amounts of blood were trailing down his legs and staining the ground. “Your Highness!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ashe made Dimitri turn to face him, an angered expression on his face. “What happened?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri couldn’t hide the blood from him so he just waved his hand. “It’s fine, there’s no pain, it doesn’t hurt. Really, I’m fine. I can’t feel pain anyway.” He was quick to try and reassure Ashe, but he only made Ashe angrier.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Your Highness, what do you mean it doesn’t hurt? How can you not feel pain?!” Ashe growled and it was the first time that tone was ever used on him from the other. Dimitri couldn’t help but feel dumbfounded and stayed still. The other’s tone went back to being gentle as he carefully took off Dimitri’s shoes, freezing upon seeing the extent of his injuries.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ashe, it’s nothing, really it’s nothing.” Dimitri shook his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ashe clenched his fists and lifted Dimitri up, surprising him as he was carried back to the mansion in- when had they arrived at the Ghost City? The ghosts residing there only watched them curiously, but at one look from Ashe, they scurried away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Upon entering one of the rooms Ashe set Dimitri down on the bed, and he knelt down. “I’ll pull these needles out, okay? It’s fine to say something if it hurts.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ashe I...before you do so I apologize. I said some...nonsensical things.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s no need to apologize, Your Highness.” A light pink blush settled on Ashe’s face, making him look quite...cute. “I just...overstepped my bounds a little, that’s all. Anyway, I’ll pull these out now. They’re large needles so it’ll hurt, but it’s okay to say something.” He spoke gently, and his voice was warm. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ashe-” Dimitri couldn’t finish his sentence before he winced, shrinking back in on himself as Ashe started to pull one of the needles out. He was strong and usually brushed off any pain, but maybe it was because of what he said, that it was okay to say something if it hurt. In such a gentle tone…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your Highness, it’s okay. It’ll be over soon.” Ashe quickly pulled one of the needles out, and then the rest. Just like he said, it really was over soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Thank you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” Ashe tilted his head as he looked at Dimitri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe squinted at him, poking at his face. “You can’t lie to me, you were thinking about something. Let me guess…” He thought about it while looking at his eyes, but then Ashe’s eye moved down to Dimitri’s lips and then a small smile appeared on his face. “Were you thinking about our first kiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Dimitri’s turn to flush. “...Maybe…” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hahaha,” Ashe laughed and dragged Dimitri to head deeper into the temple. “I remember.” And then he frowned. “Your Highness, I...never want you to say that things don’t hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.” Dimitri smiled and held Ashe’s hands. “I know you don’t like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” The other kissed the back of one of Dimitri’s hands. “You might be an immortal, but that’s no reason to ignore all the pain that you’ve endured. It hurts, and it will always hurt. Maybe it won’t hurt the body, but it will definitely hurt the heart. You'll still bleed and feel pain. I never...want to see you in pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” He became a bit flustered, so he couldn’t help but ruffle Ashe’s hair. “When did you grow up this fast, saying stuff like this without stuttering and with a straight face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey- I’m being serious.” He pouted and Dimitri laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I know, Ashe. You were always by my side, you saw me at my worst but still continued to stay with me. You were always there and I just didn’t realize it. You also…” Dimitri gently put his hand over Ashe’s eyepatch. “You also gave me the vision in one of your eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Some TGCF Book 4 Spoilers</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When Dimitri broke and went mad, Ashe was there. He didn’t like talking about that part of his life, because it was truly when he was at his worst. Betrayed by the people he swore to protect, his friends leaving him and his parents perishing right in front of his eyes...taking up that mask, the black robes, his sword, the silk that claimed his parents’ life. It truly was…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before he took up that mask, he heard the voices of his parents- of his </span>
    <span>people </span>
    <span>telling him to take up his sword and lance, to get revenge. He heard their cries. Every single one. They shouted for him to get revenge for the people of Faerghus. Dimitri scarred one of his eyes, no longer able to see in that eye, using that to appease them and used it as a token of the promise of revenge.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri took up the role of Scarlet Rivers Flame Emperor, preparing to take his revenge.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The voices in his head, they cheered him on, told him to kill kill kill kill kill- So he would. He collected the fallen Faerghus souls, promising them that they would get their revenge. He stored them inside his sword and prepared to bloody the land of the Adrestian Empire. “I promise...the Adrestian Empire shall </span>
    <span>pay</span>
    <span>.” When he called the souls into his sword, there was a powerful ghost who bowed to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This ghost appeared to be a young man, with silver hair. He wore pure white robes and he also had a pitch black mask on, and it had a smiling face on it, a saber on his waist. His attire partially mirrored his own attire, his own mask that had a snow white crying face on it with streaks of red. “Your Highness.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Who were you calling?” His voice was cold and bitter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The young man looked up at him. “I was calling you, Your Highness.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He scoffed. “I am no longer a Prince, nor am I royalty.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are. I would never in a million years, forget the sound of your voice, Your Highness. Nor would I ever forget your form.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri growled. “I </span>
    <span>told </span>
    <span>you I’m not him.” With the mask that he wore, no one could recognize him, and a part of him didn’t want to be recognized either. But, this person was able to tell his identity just like that. It bothered him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As if sensing his thoughts, his black silk shot out and wrapped around the young man’s wrist while staying on Dimitri’s. Neither of them budged- it wasn’t like he </span>
    <span>wanted </span>
    <span>to stay still, it was just...this young man was stronger than he looked. He projected warmth, but there was still something about him that was chilling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was truly strong, and could potentially be a strong ally. Dimitri growled out a question. “What’s your name?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do not have one, Your Highness.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Then I will simply call you Sparrow.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The white robed man simply bowed to him. “You may call me whatever you wish.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Did you die on the battlefield?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I did.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri closed his eyes, a grin spreading across his face- of course, the other couldn’t see it. “Then follow me.” He held his hand out to the other. “I will give you what you want.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A heartbeat of silence passed before the man gently took his hand and pressed his forehead against it. “I swear to die for the sake of His Highness.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He only pulled his hand back and turned away. “You are already dead.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>While they were together, they went to go kill the leader of the Adrestian Empire, only to find out that she was already dying of a curse. The same curse that the original Scarlet Rivers Flame Emperor caused towards </span>
    <span>his </span>
    <span>people of Faerghus. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the hell.” Dimitri stared at her in mild shock before grabbing her and shaking her. “Why are you going off and dying on your own?! Is this some kind of twisted joke?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A blue dagger fell down from her person as she was shaken. They both looked at the dagger on the ground and she smiled at him. “Your Highness, I’ve always wanted to say this to you...thank you for that dagger. It’s saved me and kept me strong throughout these times. If I had received it earlier, however…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t allow her to keep talking, stabbing her with the same dagger that had supposedly saved her. She accepted the death she received when he stabbed her chest, finding it to be a better death than dying to the curse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Afterwards, he went on a rampage, the young man followed him and took care of most of the fighting, as if he didn’t want Dimitri to stain his hands if he had to. Their robes fluttered in the wind, black robes clashing with white, smiling mask clashing with crying mask. Blood spilled in the palace of the Adrestian Empire, Dimitri even went on to ‘anonymously’ hang her head at the palace gates and burned the palace itself before the night ended.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When they finished, they left to a place to stay, which happened to be at a broken down palace. A broken down palace that once belonged to Dimitri. No one would come here. Not a single person. Because they all scorned him or forgot him, and it was so rundown that no one else would come. So he simply sat down and spoke to the sword holding his people’s souls. “You will find your release soon. I swear it. Do not be impatient.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your Highness.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>He turned around to see that young man again, he was bending one knee before him on the ground. The voices in his head were distracting him, so he could only respond half heartedly. “Do not call me by that title.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your Highness will always be Your Highness. I cannot address you as anything else. No matter how hard I try.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri sighed and crossed his arms, “If you keep calling me by that, I can and will disperse your soul.” Though a part of him thinks that it would be a shame to lose such a strong individual, who was so...warm. It would be a shame to lose him, but he couldn’t stand being called by that title. He had no right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...” The young man didn’t say anything after that and Dimitri closed his eyes. “We will exterminate them in three days' time at sundown when the full moon starts to rise. The location...I will leave that up to you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes…” He sounded like he wanted to add another ‘Your Highness,’ but as if heeding his words from before, stopped and left.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A voice mocked him from the shadows, a voice that was all too familiar with him. It tormented his mind and confused him with their words. At least the resentful voices gave him direction, this voice only made him want to rage and strangle them by the throat. They reminded him of his failures, reminded him that he was nothing but a shell of his former self, and that his current suited him more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once that voice left him, he looked at the statue of himself and saw a small violet flower resting at its feet. Dimitri took the flower in his hands and stared at it, before crushing it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The young man stood there in silence, only watching him destroy the flower. After a while, Dimitri spoke again. “Sparrow, I have one thing I must do before I do this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is i- Your Highness?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri crashed onto the main street of the roads near the former Faerghus palace. The townspeople were shocked to the core upon seeing him. He had a sword pierced through him, and he whispered, “Save me” to the people. He would give them one last chance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No one came. As time passed, no one approached him. Because he was the former Crown Prince of Faerghus, because the curse of the Flame Emperor raged his homeland, because they blamed him for being a God of Misfortune. That’s why no one came. The voice came and taunted him again, telling him that no one would save him, no one would help him. He knew this, he knew this already, but even so, he denied his hesitation to kill the people.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On the last day, before sunset, the voice came again, the disgusting figure pulling out the sword, laughing as they said “See? There’s not a single person that would help you here.” It was also raining, as if the heavens also said there would be no one, that he was going to be alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He knew that, he knew that. There really wasn’t a single person that would come help him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just as he had hardened the resolution with him and reach for the sword on the side, there was a woman who handed him an umbrella. Dimitri blankly stared at the woman, dumbfounded by her serene smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s raining pretty hard, what are you doing, just sitting here?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...” He couldn’t say anything, just looking at her in shock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman took his hand and placed the umbrella in his hands. “I had to sneak away from home to give this to you, you know. You probably haven’t eaten yet either.” She was getting soaked herself, but she did not mind. She reached into her basket and quickly but gently placed the warm loaf of bread in his hands. “It has meat and cheese inside, so if you’re feeling weak, you can regain your strength. You should hurry and get home, just sitting out here...you’ll make those who care about you worry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She then left as suddenly as she came, and he stared at the bread. Though his face was supposed to be dry, it was wet. The figure came again, and their voice was no longer disgustingly pleasant, it sounded angry. “What are you doing? Don’t you want to get revenge? To destroy those who wronged you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...up…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut up!” Dimitri held the bread safely in his hands, kicking the figure that was the original Scarlet Rivers Flame Emperor. “Do you know who you’re talking to?” He ate a piece of the bread and it was so...warm. So very warm. Like that Sparrow. “You’re talking to the Crown Prince!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tears fell down his one eye, as he ate and cried, shaking as he held the umbrella in the hand that wasn’t eating the bread. Just one person...just one person was enough.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The figure was enraged and angry, he shouted and asked questions of didn’t he want revenge? Why lash out at him? Had he forgotten everything about his people? Dimitri retorted that he hadn’t forgotten, he could never forget- but what he would do wasn’t for that person to decide and influence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As the sky became ominous and the faces came down, slowly but surely, Dimitri grit his teeth as the figure laughed. He went to the people and called out, telling them that if they didn’t stab him they’d all die to the disease, and that this was the only way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They argued, refusing to stab him with the sword and preventing others from doing so. During all that commotion, the sword disappeared and he went into a panic as the resentful faces started to plunge down, and then he found peace within himself. If he couldn’t save everyone, he would save a thousand, if not a thousand then a hundred, if not a hundred then ten, even just one person would be enough. With that, he steeled his heart and called for the resentful spirits to come to him instead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The spirits paused before going into him. Each one that entered his body was like a cold blade plunging into him, but he did not falter. He would save the people! No matter how many of the resentful spirits there were, he would take them all! Dimitri closed his eye and grit his teeth, standing strong where he was- when he suddenly felt warmth on his eye. The eye that he tore out and could no longer see from.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Remember, Your Highness. To die for you would be my greatest honor.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He opened his eye and found that he could see with both of his eyes, dumbfounded, he could only blink slowly. There on the rooftop of a building, he could see pure white robes, the ghost with the smiling mask was there, red staining one side of his mask. He also held the sword- the sword!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you doing?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your Highness, I’d like it if you didn’t do something so reckless like that.” Though his face was covered by the smiling mask, Dimitri felt like he was actually smiling. “You have been hurt enough, Your Highness, so this time I will-” His words were cut off as the faces flew towards him, engulfing him whole. A bloodcurdling scream escaped from that figure, and an instant later, the sword fell to the ground, along with a flower. The same flower that was left at his statue before.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was nothing.” Ashe shook his head. “It doesn’t matter if I lost the vision in one of my eyes, it was worth it if you got yours back. And like I said before, I don't ever want to see you in pain so...it's better if it's me rather than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri kissed Ashe’s eyepatch, gently cupping his cheek. “You are always doing everything for me...but still...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you gave my life a purpose and meaning. And didn't I also say this before? To die for you would be my greatest honor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still remember...me telling you to live for me?" Dimitri was kind of embarrassed now that it was brought up. How could he just casually say something like that...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. If I can’t find a purpose to live in life then I will live for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed softly and they sat down to the side, holding hands. “For me to say that...I’m a little embarrassed that I said something that could have come off as arrogant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s the reason why I’m still here, Your Highness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...That’s enough of the ‘Your Highness’ isn’t it?” He gently used his thumb to trace random shapes over Ashe’s hand. “There’s no need to refer to me so formally anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness will always be Your Highness.” Ashe smiled at him, a playful glint in his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri shook his head. “Stop teasing me, Ashe. Call me by my name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot do that Your Highness.” He was stifling his laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ashe…” He squinted at the other and tackled him, pinning him down and giving him a deep kiss, not parting until they needed to breathe. He spoke faintly, “Stop teasing me already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” A warm smile spread across Ashe’s face. “Okay, I understand, Dimitri.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rested their foreheads against each other’s and laughed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dimitri, I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help you throughout all the suffering in your life. But I’ll be here now, you are not alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that, Ashe. You understand me like no one else does, for you were always there, and you have watched over me for a long time. You saved me from the depths of despair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you saved me from mine, when misfortune would follow me everywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet you are now the luckiest person on this earth, are you not?” Dimitri smiled. “One of the richest and one of the luckiest.” He paused, before leaning down to kiss him once more, whispering softly. “Thousand Arrows Violet Storm, I am yours, now and forever. Even if the world may burst into flames and turn into ash, even if it is impossible for fate to put one from the heavens and one from the ghost realm together, then we will only defy fate. For me, there is only you, there is no one else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe closed his eye and reached up to cup his cheek. Though his hand was cold, Dimitri only felt warmth radiate from his hand. Though Ashe’s body may be cold, he was nothing but a bundle of warmth. He was always so kind and loving, and Dimitri had always felt like he didn’t deserve him, but...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kindred Lion Martial God, His Highness the Crown Prince. You are my fated one, and I will always believe that,” He gave him a bright smile. “for I am eternally your most devoted believer.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>